Mind Reading Helmet
Mind Reading Helmet (さとりヘルメット) is an episode from Doraemon 1979 anime and Doraemon 2005 anime. Fed up with getting tricked by Gian, Nobita borrows a gadget from Doraemon to prevent further tragedy. However, things turn for worse when Gian manages to get his hands on the gadget and nobody can hide any thoughts from him ever. Plot Nobita is humming a song about butterfly while walking along the street when Gian waves at him to come closer. As soon as Nobita comes close to Gian however, Gian beaten him up to relieve his built up stress. Still not relieved entirely of his stress, Gian turns to Suneo who is walking by. Sensing Gian's intention, Suneo tricks Gian into leaving by telling him to go practice his singing for the future concert. He then mocks Nobita for being so foolish to get tricked by Gian, whose Suneo proclaims that his is roughly the same as gorilla. Wishing to escape the future events like this, Nobita heads back to his house to borrow a gadget from Doraemon, who lends him Mind Reading Helmet which allows the user to hear every thought within 30 meters. Nobita then puts the helmet on and hears Doraemon's mocking thought about him for being too loose which Doraemon actively tries to deny but fails. Nobita then hears Tamako's thoughts downstairs about what to buy for dinner which she plans to have Nobita do it. Nobita quickly flees the house to avoid the enrand that is going to come. Walking along the street and hearing people's thoughts (including two women who are conversing while secretly mocking each other), Nobita soon comes to hear Gian's thought of beating him again at the next tri-section. Hearing this, Nobita quickly runs away while Gian angrily wonders why Nobita managed to sense him. Coming up with a plan, Gian heads to the Empty Lot to ambush Nobita, who once again senses Gian and escapes to the other direction, angers Gian even more. Thinking that he's safe now, Nobita meets Shizuka near the roasted sweet potato truck, and hears her conflicting thought of buying her favorite food. Nobita offers to buy it for her, causing Shizuka to be surprised. He then reveals the secret of the gadget and that he used it to evade Gian just now to Shizuka. Unfortunately, Gian manages to catch up to him and hears everything that had been said. He then maliciously laughs to Nobita who replies with a mocking laugh on his own, realizing his mistake. The scene then switches back to Nobita's house with a beaten up Nobita rushing to Doraemon for help. Shocked at the turn of event, the two quickly head out to recover the gadget before more damage occurs happen. At the same time, Gian is walking along the street, boasting that he's now invincible. He then hears Suneo praising himself for being so handsome. Deciding to test the gadget, Gian surprises Suneo and asks what the latter thought of him which Suneo replies with his usual flattery of Gian being manly and awesome. Unfortunately for Suneo, Gian hears every bits of his true intention of Suneo that he's selfish, mean, greedy, vulgar, violent and the worst of human, causes Suneo's face to be full of fear. Suneo's scream of pain is then heard by Nobita and Doraemon who proceed to rush to the crime scene, only to find a beaten up Suneo. Meanwhile, Gian uses the gadget to steal Haruo's new manga, gets revenge on Yasuo for telling the Sensei about his bullying, and target two boys for secretly mocking his songs. The two boys escape to the Empty Lot and hid behind the pipes. As Gian prepares to corner them, Doraemon and Nobita arrive. The two quickly formulated a plan; in which Doraemon will be decoy while Nobita must blank his mind and take back the helmet. Doraemon then intervenes Gian and tries to stall him with random thoughts, allowing the two boys to escape. However, Gian manages to sense Nobita's thought of "blanking his mind", and beats him into unconsciousness. After Gian left, Doraemon tries to wake up Nobita but he realizes that right now Nobita's mind is "blank". He then brings out a gadget, Human Controller, and uses it on Nobita to take back the helmet, apologizes to the unconscious Nobita that this is the only way. However, as Doraemon is about to succeed, Nobita manages to regain consciousness and causes Gian's to notice his presence and once again beats him up. Nobita fells down again but notices a basketball on the street to him. He decides to take a final chance, intending to knock the helmet off Gian with the ball. Gian mocks Nobita that no matter which directions that Nobita throws he will know and that his acts is useless which Doraemon agrees with. Taking leap of faith, Nobita thinks and throws the ball to the right but changes his mind the last second to the left caused Gian to move his head to the right.. and the helmet is knocked off! Surprised that Nobita overcome the helmet's power, Doraemon quickly takes back the gadget while Gian is still puzzled why he couldn't read Nobita's mind. Nobita reveals that even though the helmet can reads his mind, it couldn't read the ball's mind with Doraemon adds that Nobita bad control at throwing the ball might also factors in this. This make Gian totally speechless and screams in defeat. Characters *Nobi Nobita *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Doraemon *Tamako Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Haruo *Yasuo Gadgets *Mind Reading Helmet *Take-copter *Human Controller Trivia *The ending of this episode deviated from the original manga source in which the original chapter ended at Doraemon controlling an unconscious Nobita to get back the helmet from Gian. *Judging by the fact that Yasuo suffered no injury, it's likely that he managed to get away from Gian/ Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:1979 anime Category:2005 Anime